1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a wobbling toy and particularly, to a wobbling toy which is low in price and saves energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various wobbling toys have been known, and especially, a wobbling toy in which a dry battery or a button battery is used as an electric source, and a motor is used as a power source has been well known. A wobbling toy in which a shaft of a wobbling part is simply inserted into a shaft hole to be supported, or both end surfaces of the shaft are lightly held to prevent a movement of the shaft in an axis direction thereof is generally known.
However, in the case of using a dry battery or a button battery as a power source, a problem occurs when there is a need for battery replacement, which is troublesome, and expensive. In a wobbling toy in which a motor is used as a power source, there is a problem that the motor costs a lot. Moreover, in a wobbling toy in which the shaft of the wobbling part is simply inserted into the shaft hole to be supported, or both end surfaces of the shaft are lightly held, friction on a bearing is huge while wobbling, and a measurable amount of power consumption is required.